This proposal applies for support for the 12th International Conference on Biological Inorganic Chemistry, ICBIC, to be held at the University of Michigan, Ann Arbor MI from July 31st to August 5th 2005. This meeting traditionally is concerned with biological aspects of Inorganic chemistry and covers a wide variety of topics. In this next ICBIC meeting, the topics that will be covered in individual sessions are: Imaging, Medicinal Bioinorganics, Metal ion Toxicity/resistance, Metal Oxidative Stress, Metalloprotein Design, Protein Folding Structural Dynamics, Bioorganometallic, Electron Transfer, Theoretical Calculations, Molybdenum and Tungsten, Zinc, Vanadium, Nitrogenase, Metalloenzyme Radical Catalysts, Hemes, Environmental Bioinorganic, Biomaterials, Bioenergetics, Photosystem II, Oxidases, Metalloregulation, Metal Ion Homeostasis, Biomineralization and Small Molecule Sensors. This meeting will be presenting cutting-edge research in the area of inorganic biochemistry. The invited lecturers' participants of ICBIC 12 are included among the leaders in their fields. Many graduate students and post-doctoral fellows will attend the meeting representing the future of this area. A major use of the support sought in this application will assist mainly the junior participants of the meeting and particularly women and minorities among them.